Callada
by Saelmore Quartz
Summary: Ella siempre había sido una Perla en extremo silenciosa, no decía nada a menos de que su ama se lo ordenase. Era un Perla ejemplar, como muchas debieron ser y, quizá, seguirían existiendo.


**Callada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ella siempre había sido una Perla en extremo silenciosa, no decía nada a menos de que su ama se lo ordenase. Era un Perla ejemplar, como muchas debieron ser y, quizá, seguirían existiendo.

Todos siempre se referían a ella como "la Perla perfecta de Blue Diamond". Ese nombre no le agradaba demasiado, ella no era callada porque quisiera sino porque así la _programaron_ al crearla. Ella siempre permanecería callada a menos de que su diamante ordenase lo contrario y, si lo hacía, seguía la orden al pie de la letra.

Era, a ojos de muchos, la gema perfecta, la que mejor seguía su comando de creación. Pero entre toda esa _perfección_ existía una desventaja. Era en extremo obediente.

Cuando su diamante estuvo en la tierra y le preguntó qué estaba haciendo, ella respondió acorde.

' _Creí escuchar algo… creo que no estamos solas'_

Fue su simple respuesta.

Cuando el humano se asomó entre los arbustos, lo primero que pasó por su mente fue decirle a su amada diamante que tuviese cuidado pues, es su deplorable estado emocional, sabía que si el humano la atacaba no respondería de forma violenta. Y ella, como una Perla, no estaba designada a pelear. Por lo que lo único que pudo hacer cuando su diamante la llamó de nuevo fue responder.

' _Mi Diamante, he encontrado a un nativo'_

Esperaba que su ama entendiese que la guardia debía estar arriba en todo momento, protegiendo su gema principalmente. Pero, por el contrario de mostrarse hostil, fue misericordiosa y le permitió acercarse.

Cuando el humano, sorprendentemente, logró detener las lágrimas de su ama por un momento, Pearl se sintió profundamente agradecida, deseaba expresarlo con palabras pero no tuvo más opción que sentirse agradecida en lo más profundo de sí.

Cuando su diamante decidió llevarse al humano consigo, no supo exactamente cómo sentirse, por lo que prefirió no hacerlo. Después de todo, ella estaba destinada a no sentir o pensar, sólo obedecer. Ella no era la excepción de ser de alguna forma defectuosa, por suerte, su defecto podía ocultarlo con facilidad.

Sin pensar en lo absoluto, toda la travesía fue realmente corta. Ver a su diamante tan imponente como pretendía ser frente a las gemas de su corte la hacía desear que fuese así siempre, pero estando a solas ellas dos era otra historia. A excepción del humano que tomaron de la tierra, ella era la única gema de bajo estirpe que podía ver a su diamante en su momento más vulnerable, quien podía verla como realmente era. Un frágil ser que sufría en todo momento.

Todo lo que pasó después de entregar al humano a la ágata fue borroso en su mente, ella actuó en automático, siguiendo cada orden que le era asignada, como ya era costumbre desde hace miles de años.

Pero la monotonía acabó cuando Yellow Diamond llegó a la base del zoológico. El ambiente se volvió denso y casi intolerable para ella, la Perla de Yellow Diamond lo volvió todo peor. A veces aún se sorprendía que esa bobalicona no hubiese sido rota de una vez por todas. Pero una vez escuchó decir a un humano que "hierva mala nunca muere". Ojalá supiese lo que era la hierba, pero fuese lo que fuese, aplicaba a aquella Perla.

Permaneció rígida e inmóvil en su lugar, hasta que, cuando Yellow Diamond ordenó a Pearl cantar para SU diamante, la pequeña prepotente carraspeó para llamar su atención y hacerle entender que la orden también iba dirigida a ella. Deseó poder negarse, pero era una orden para su diamante, incluso si venía de terceros, se vio obligada a obedecer.

Junto con la otra Perla, hizo coro para que Yellow Diamond cantara una canción que no hizo más que hacer que ambas diamantes cayeran en la depresión. Ante la vergüenza de no ver ninguna mejora para su diamante, desvió la vista oculta bajo su flequillo. Entonces lo notó.

Había un par de humanos en la sala y no cualquier par de humanos, uno de ellos era el que su diamante había salvado.

' _Mi diamante, los humanos han escapado'_

Era lo que anhelaba poder decir pero, para su desgracia, ninguna de las dos ahí presentes le prestaban atención.

¿Acaso ni siquiera la otra Perla los veía? Si ella los hubiese notado, ese par ya estaría bajo el fuerte agarre de Yellow Diamond, pero no, esa inútil Perla no los notaba y ella no podía hacerla notarlos. Estaba absorta viendo a su diamante caer en el mismo abismo que Blue.

El ágata interrumpió el ambiente de melancolía, haciéndola sentir una minúscula esperanza de que descubrieran a los fugitivos. Escuchó a la gema azul de bajo estirpe despedir a otra Perla e ingresar a la habitación con una Zafiro y un Rubí detrás de ella.

No escuchó a sus diamantes, pues estaba en un nivel de concentración totalmente diferente al que alguna vez hubiese tenido. ¡Era el Zafiro traidor! Reconocería a esa gema en donde fuera.

' _Mi diamante, los humanos han escapado y esa es la Zafiro que desterró con el Rubí'_

Pero de nuevo, eran palabras que no podía pronunciar, pues nadie le había pedido hacerlo.

Escuchó la sarta de mentiras que la Zafiro le dijo a su diamante para convencerla que era una más de la corte. ¿Acaso su diamante no se daba cuenta de la falta del rombo azul en su uniforme? ¿O el cómo el Rubí le tomó la mano cuando claramente se estaba congelando? ¿Acaso no notó el nerviosismo que le invadió cuando se vio al descubierto? ¡¿Acaso nadie se daba cuenta?!

Si esa Perla fuese humana, si bilis ya habría explotado. Tenía suerte de no serlo. Porque no sabría cuáles serían las consecuencias de ver a su diamante derrumbarse por las palabras dichas por la Zafiro. ¡La Zafiro traidora! Estuvo a punto de deshacer su forma física por la cólera.

Cuando Yellow Diamond ordenó a las gemas irse, vio al par de humanos ir detrás de ellas.

' _Mi Diamante, los humanos están escapando' 'Mi diamante, esa Zafiro es la traidora'_

Apretó los labios para no gritarles a las diamantes cuando, estúpidamente, le dieron la espalda a la puerta antes de que siquiera se abriera.

¿Acaso no habían aprendido con la rebelión de hace más de cinco mil años a prestar mayor atención a sus gemas? ¿Tenía que volver a repetirse la historia para que comenzaran hacerlo? ¿Debía ser otra diamante rota para llegar a ese momento?

Se obligó a tomar autocontrol de todo su ser o en serio regresaría a su gema. Cuando dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, fue que la otra Perla le prestó atención.

' _¿Pasa algo?'_

Perla estuvo por decirle todo, el cómo vio a los humanos escabullirse e irse de los aposentos de Pink Diamond, el cómo aquella Zafiro era la traidora acompañada de la Rubí que la hizo cambiar de bando, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que, en el mejor de los casos, la otra Perla se llevaría todo el crédito y ella una terrible reprimenda por no haberlo dicho antes.

' _No. Por ahora no pasa nada.'_

El problema llegaría si su diamante quería volver a ver al humano que había salvado. Pero por ahora, sólo le quedaba odiarse por ser tan _perfecta,_ por ser tan callada.

* * *

 **Sé que son las dos y pico de la mañana y que más tarde me arrepentiré de estar despierta a esta hora, pero no me importa. En cuanto comencé a pensar en esto supe que no podría dormir hasta escribirlo.**

 **Ahora que he terminado, espero que les guste aun si tiene algunas faltas de ortografía o en coherencia xD**

 **Deséenme suerte para no dormirme en mis clases :')**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo me abasto con ellos para mis locas ideas.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
